cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Easter Egg
When is an Egg an Easter Egg? <.< actually.. my making this bring up a problem I've often had, when is a reference to something outside the game an easter egg? and when is it just a reference? o.o does the reddwarf and shakespear ones count? I'm not really sure ^^;;--Sleepy Kitty 11:01, 2 October 2006 (PDT) : Personally, I wouldn't count references as easter eggs. I do think they need to be listed someplace, but easter eggs are hidden items. References are out in the open. They may be obscure (I believe nobody has yet come up with the book chapter references for issues 5-8), but they're there for everyone to see. I would count even the lengthy Baxter Building to Fantastic Four chain as reference, rather than easter egg. : I'm finding it hard to come up with a good article title for references, though. Maybe Game Connections (to steal from the IMDb's "Movie Connections" idea) or Trivia References? 12:24, 2 October 2006 (PDT) :: o.o of course, that will kill 2/3rds of what would be in here.. maybe a bit of restructering is in order.. as for name.. that could work, or maybe "InGame Connections" or something.. :: >< though.. what about ones like the pic in hopitals of the dev team? it would seem to fit in both.. oh, and does anyone have a pic of that to add in? I went pigg diving for it, but couldn't find it and I don't recall where it was in the files.. I did find the jack-o-lanterns that are being added in with the halloween event though..--Sleepy Kitty 12:39, 2 October 2006 (PDT) ::: I would say the pic in the hospital was definately easter egg, not a reference. It falls squarely under the wikipedia definition of easter egg (**dives into the piggs to find the picture**). Anyway, in addition to the Perez Park names, most of the names in Terra Volta are from 20's-30's Pulp comics and books, and Dark Astoria names are based on horror pictures (directors? I think). 14:09, 2 October 2006 (PDT) :::: I suppose this is a reference rather than an easter egg (thought I'd stick it here anyway) but Blue Steel is a pretty clear homage to DC Comics character Guardian. --Alex Hopkinson 08:22, 26 October 2006 (PDT) ::::: You know, I should start reading the discussions before adding things to a page... that would definitively help. Well, anyways, I added a lot of names regarding zones, and still have more. Now I'm not sure if they should be here after reading this discussion, /shrugs. Well, if someone can think of a better page where to put them, just go ahead and move them =) --Yakovlev 08:43, 26 October 2006 (PDT) : In all honesty, none of the name stuff qualifies as Easter Eggs. Not really sure where it should go, but it really does not belong on this page, IMHO. - Sister Leortha 09:45, 26 October 2006 (PDT) ::Maybe make a Name References page? There are a lot more names coming with I8 and the detective names. - Snorii 11:04, 26 October 2006 (PDT) ::: /agree. In my opinion, there is not a single name in this game not related to history or comics out of common names. There is a ton of info and should be added to a new page if it does not belong here. Should it be related to game background, to external links or to something completely new? --Yakovlev 12:58, 26 October 2006 (PDT) :::: No love for Trivia References ? Anyway, here's the thread to mine for content. Indeed, there is far too many references to make a single page out of it. It's time to start thinking of ways of seperating it. Historical references, Television References, Comic Book References, Movie References, just throwing some ideas out there. 13:31, 26 October 2006 (PDT) ::::: Should this discussion be taken to the forum for wider exposure? - Sister Leortha 13:53, 26 October 2006 (PDT) o.o err... jee do I have interesting timing... Ingame References now exists, though... if there are tons of references as mentioned above.. maybe swapping it to a category under in-jokes? and then adding a page for each type? I have a feeling that half the NPCs are references to something...--Sleepy Kitty 14:05, 26 October 2006 (PDT) Issue 8 Easter Eggs Things to add with Issue 8. * Detective Names, see Category_talk:Police_Band_Contact * Cryptic Lounge, secret area in Faultline much like Grandville's Developer Dungeon Dice 7 Just curious if The Dice 7 Emote should be on the Easter Egg page. - Snorii 17:32, 13 November 2006 (PST) : How was this one found, anyway. If it's been in the game for a while, then it definately belongs in the easter egg category. 00:40, 14 November 2006 (PST) :: A friend of mine told me about it. I don't know how long it has been in the game, though. - Snorii 06:41, 14 November 2006 (PST) ::: Certainly looks like this qualifies as an Easter Egg to me. - Sister Leortha 08:00, 14 November 2006 (PST) :::: So THATS what that line meant. Some of the other emotes look unlockable, but I'll won't dive to confirm until after I8 --Konoko 11:12, 21 November 2006 (PST) :I added the info and picture. - Snorii 07:47, 21 November 2006 (PST)